


Living With Imposters

by IamLuzbian



Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Body Dysphoria, Body Modification, Brown's mom is a piece of shit, Claiming Bites, Cuddling & Snuggling, Depression, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Ghosts, Help, Homophobia, How Do I Tag, I'm Bad At Fluff, Ill update the tags as this goes on, Im scared to post this ngl, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Masturbation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Murder, My first fic! please lemme know if this is bad, Neck Kissing, Porn With Plot, Slow Burn, Slow updates!!, Slurs, Some kinky shit yall, Suicidal Thoughts, it's a lot of angst ik, its mostly just Pink and Green pissing each other off in the beginning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:02:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28474377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IamLuzbian/pseuds/IamLuzbian
Summary: Pink has finally found a ship in the vast expanse of space. Her goal is to leave no survivors once she's done, but a little something (or someone) may keep her from doing that.
Relationships: A little bit of Brown/Lime, Brown/Green/Pink (Among Us), Crewmate/Crewmate (Among Us), Crewmate/Impostor/Impostor (Among Us), Green/Pink (Among Us), Yellow/Blue, purple/cyan
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	1. Backstory

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This first chapter is just a backstory to why there’s a kind of war going on between imposters and crewmates, Imposter biology, and the ship layout. BTW, this isn’t about the little 3’6 bean people from actual Among Us. These are actual people, I just like the whole space mafia idea they got going on.

**MIRA Report 00010**

**Date Uploaded: 5/24/55**

**Date Updated: 1/4/57**

**Uploader: Head Scientist Chelsea Brown**

**Code Number: 177359**

**Editor(s): None**

The Imposters had first been found on a fairly small planet, Bathistea. The ship that had found them were unsure if they were hostile or not, so they decided to wait for a few days and let the new species notice them. The species seemed friendly at first and were communicating with the crew members on the ship.

That was until the ship left the planet. 

Strange things began to happen around the ship. The ship’s reactor would go off randomly, lights would get turned off, and finished tasks would get undone within days of them being completed. 

Sooner or later, people started dying. From crewmate’s reports throughout the journey, (Of course, before the ship went radio silent.) the deaths ranged in extremities. Some died from simply getting their neck snapped, whilst others were gutted or bitten or half.

After the ship went radio silent, it has also never been spotted. It is unknown if there are any survivors, or what happened on the ship, but both answers are most likely not good. 

A crewmate has been able to capture this strange species and study it. They named the aliens “Imposters”, for they could shapeshift into whatever form they liked. The subject was also questioned, and we were able to get some reasons as to why and how this whole thing happened.

The following is a conversation recorded between the crewmate and the Imposter.

**Crew:** So, each member of your species has a true form that all look alike, but instead of staying in that form, you choose to stay in a separate form?

**Imp:** Sorta. We  _ can _ stay in our true forms, but not everyone feels comfortable in it, so they pick a form they are comfortable in.

**Crew:** So I’m guessing this is the form you’re most comfortable in?

**Imp:** Yeah.

**Crew:** Also, if I may ask, why did your kind attack and infiltrate our ships?

**Imp:** *Sighing* My people were sparse in numbers, and we had to get more, so we infiltrated your ships, ate or killed some, and turned the others.

**Crew:** What do you mean by turn? 

**Imp:** We can turn other creatures of different species into being kinda like us by injecting them with a certain liquid that’ll alter their body.

**Crew:** How so?

**Imp:** They’ll be able to shapeshift, too. They’d only be able to eat straight meat. It would also make them stronger, and enhance their senses. Basically, they’d become another Qol.

**Crew:** If I may ask, what is a Qol?

**Imp:** One of my species.

**Crew:** Ah. On a different note, do you think you could go into your true form so I may be able to study Qol biology?

**Imp:** If you must.

The crewmate explained in as much detail as possible what the "Qol’s" true form looked like, and what the form they were comfortable in looked like. 

This is to inform the others here at MIRA. Do  **_NOT_ ** release this to the public, for it may cause mass hysteria and fear over being converted. We can continue to send ships off, just tell the crew onboard to be careful. The head of MIRA HQ has suggested we add an airlock to the newer ships and tell the crew to eject whoever they think the Imposter is.

Crew’s explanation of the "Qol’s" different forms: 

“Their preferred form looked like a mix between their true form and a porcupine. They had long, purple horns, many barbed quills, and their tail started tapering off into this short of smoke that fizzed off it like it was steaming. They had extremely sharp fangs and claws, and they could have tentacles protrude from their back.” 

“The Qol also seemed to have an inhumane amount of strength and was able to crush an entire metal box in their two front paws. In this form, they were both bipedal and quadrupedal, though they tended to stick to being upright.”

“The undersides of their paws were rough, while the rest of their body was covered in thick, brown fur. Their horns felt impeccably smooth, and their claws/fangs were stained slightly red and needle-sharp.”

“Their true form was limited to walking only upright. They were all purple, with hair only in some places, such as tufts on their long ears, or medium-length hair on the outskirts of their legs and arms. Their skin was smooth on their underside, (Stomach, inner legs/arms, etc.) but was scaly on their face, back, and the outsides of their arms and legs.”

“Speaking of their ears; they were upright like elf ears, the outside being dark purple and smooth, the inside also being smooth, but a lighter purple.”

“They had one big eye instead of two smaller ones.” 

“They still had the same sharp claws, and the long horns, but now they had another mouth on their torso. This mouth had even more teeth than their smaller one, and many tentacles or tongues spilling out.” 

“There was one longer tentacle that was said to be used for killing by impaling their victim with its sharp tip. Their tongue in their smaller mouth wasn’t as sharp as the other tongue. They also had deep purple-ish black waist-length hair.”

“Neither forms seemed to have a prominent gender, instead looking more androgynous.”

“After further examination, certain parts of the Qol seemed to be bioluminescent, if only just slightly. They had rings on their horns that glowed, their smoke tail would glow, and their eyes would start glowing, too. All of them a bright purple. You can just barely see the faint light of purple in light, but was easier to see in the dark.”

“This is all I’ve found so far, I’ll update again when I find something new.”

  
  
  
  
  


_ MIRA Headquarters _ _ ™  _

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  
  
  


**Skeld Ship Layout**

**1st Floor:** The normal Skeld layout

**2nd Floor:** Bathrooms, bedrooms, showers, lounge room.

  
  
  
**Extra Note:** Pink, Brown, Purple, Green, and Lime are all girls. The rest (i.e, White, Yellow, Blue, and Cyan.) are boys. Wanna clear that up before we jump into this just to avoid any confusion.


	2. New Ship

Pink floated for what seemed forever in the vast emptiness of space. She didn’t know how long she’d be floating for, but she hoped it wouldn’t be for too much longer.

“How did this happen?” You may be asking.

Well, Pink got herself ejected. She was the only person alone during a murder, and everyone thought it was her. Not like they were wrong, but that was some bullshit reason to get ejected.

Pink was only still alive because people had complained about the cruelty of accidentally sending innocent people to their death. MIRA then updated the suits to have built-in jetpacks so they could try to find another ship before dying of dehydration. They also made the material of the suits stronger.

Imposters would just steal a jetpack before entering a ship. 

That was another downside though - a ship _could_ let a floating person onboard, but they might be dooming themselves by accidentally letting an Imposter aboard. 

And that is exactly what’s going to happen to the first ship Pink finds.

She sighed as she flew onwards, swearing she saw a ship in the distance.

The object came farther into her vision, and she could finally make out some details. It was a ship! Finally, Pink had a chance at survival again. (And, now there was something to stare at other than black nothingness.)

She came to a halt in front of a large window that looked into what she assumed was the ship’s navigation room. 

Peering inside, she tapped on it to gain the attention of anyone around. She saw someone walk past, and knocked on the window. They jumped, startled, before turning to the window and noticing Pink.

Pink only got to see them long enough to note that they had on a Brown suit before they had raced over to a nearby airlock to try and let her in. Pink struggled to maneuver herself in front of it so she could get in.

“Whew! Glad I was able to get you in. Sorry for not noticing you at first..” The brown-suited crewmate apologized. “I’m Brown, as you can probably tell. How are you feeling? I bet floating out in space for a while wasn’t fun.”

“Uh... hello. I’m fine, thank you. It’s not too different from when the gravity gets turned off aboard the ship,” Pink replied coolly.

“Oh, that’s cool! Lemme go get the others, why don’t you go grab some food and water from the cafeteria?”

“Sure. See you there.” Pink replied, strolling over to the cafeteria.

She quickly found the kitchen and snatched some bread, ham, and a glass of water. As she made a quick ham sandwich, she heard Brown running about the ship, calling for the others.

Pink sat down with her food at a nearby table.

_I wonder how many other crewmates there are..._

She knew there was Brown, who she assumed was a girl solely based on her high pitched voice. Though, who knows - maybe there’s a man with an extremely high pitched voice under that suit. 

Pink finished eating and waited for Brown to return with the others. She began zoning out and thinking about her friend she had left behind on the last ship. An Imposter friend, mind you, not a crewmate. She would _never_ willingly choose to become friends with a _crewmate_. 

They donned a pearly white suit and was pretty badass around everyone except Pink. Underneath that big scary shell, there was a calm and gentle person stuck in hiding.

Pink heard a chorus of footsteps and looked up to see Brown enter the large room with several other people.

“Hey Pink! I found everyone! Sorry it took so long, this ship is pretty big.”

“Hi. It’s no problem, I was just over here thinking. Besides, it gave me more time to eat.” Pink scooted over as some people huddled around Brown left to join her at the table.

“Why’d you get ejected?” Someone in a yellow suit asked. “Oh, and, by the way, I’m Yellow. As you should know, we all go by our suit colors instead of names.”

“I, uh,” Pink started. “I was the only person alone when someone had died.”

Brown gasped. “Did they let you defend yourself?”

“Not exactly...” Pink felt uncomfortable at all the attention.

“That’s horrible! Well, I’m glad you found us. We’ll treat you _much_ better than those jerks!” Brown promised.

“Thanks, Brown,” Pink nodded.

Pink looked around and took note of all the people around. There were - besides Brown - seven people: Green, Blue, Yellow, White, Cyan, Purple, and Lime.

“Do you still have your tablet from your last ship?” Green questioned.

“N… no. I must’ve lost it out in space. Do you guys have a spare I could use?”

“Of course,” White responded. He left the room into storage and rustled around in the boxes. Seeing the color gave Pink flashbacks, and she had to remind herself that it wasn’t _the_ White.

When he returned, he was carrying a small tablet. Handing it to Pink, he sat back down next to her.

“Are there any parts of your suit that need repairing?” Blue inquired, followed by Cyan tagging along with, “Yeah, Blue and I could try and fix it for you.”

Pink didn’t need to check her suit to make sure it didn’t need to be fixed. It was technically her body. It’d be concerning if she didn’t know her own body was broken.

“Nope, I’m all good. Thanks, though.” 

“I’m gonna grab something to eat. I’m starving.” Purple excused herself.

“Wait for me!” Lime raced after her. 

“I hope you can make yourself feel comfortable here.” Brown sat down next to Pink. “It’s always fun when a new person boards the ship.” 

Pink nodded, fidgeting with her new tablet.

“Why don’t you start your tasks tomorrow? I can take care of any that you get today. Just let me know when you get pinged for one,” Brown told her.

“Thanks, Brown, but I’ll be fine. You don’t have to do all this for me, really,” Pink felt somewhat uncomfortable from Brown constantly trying to help her.

“Oh, right, we have tasks. Do I have to do mine?” Yellow pouted.

Green chuckled. “Yes, Yellow. You’re the medic, you don’t even have that much work to do. Besides, what if someone gets hurt?”

“Ugh, fineeee. None of y’all better get hurt, then.” Yellow stood up and stretched. “Welp, I’m off. All though I don’t want to do my work, I gotta. Peace.” 

Purple and Lime returned with their lunches. Purple had some noodles and a salad, while Lime had a quesadilla. Pink noticed that Cyan leaned against Purple a little bit once she had sat down.

“Are you two dating?” Pink asked. Cyan and Purple glanced at each other before replying in unison, “No.”

Blue snickered. “Yes, they ab-so-fucking-lutely _are_. Even if they haven’t even admitted it to themselves, they are complete bonkers for each other.”

Purple stared directly into her food. Cyan seemed to be trying to stab Blue with his eyes.

Blue held his hands up in front of him defensively. “I’m only telling the truth!”

Lime laughed at the three of them, causing Cyan to then stare daggers at her instead.

“He’s right though!” Lime teased.

“Can I just eat in peace..” Purple muttered.

“Ok, ok, everyone, leave the two alone,” Brown said before anyone else could reply.

Pink heard a loud pinging noise. Her tablet lit up and read Reactor: Start Reactor.

“I’ve gotta go do this.” Pink sighed and stood up.

“I’ll come with you! Safety in numbers, right?-” Brown tried to follow, but Pink stopped her.

“I’d honestly rather be alone right now. Gotta get used to all this, ok?” Pink responded and then quickly left before Brown could say something else.

Pink made it to the reactor and was able to relax again. She _had_ to kill Brown first. Her optimism was going to kill her.

There was a quiet shuffle under Pink. She swore she could hear someone crawling in the vents. 

_Another Qol? Great... This could either go two ways - the Qol tries to help me but ends up getting in the way, or, we actually get along and are a good team._

Just then, the vent cover popped open, and out crawled Green. Interesting. She didn’t know who she was expecting it to be, but it _definitely_ wasn’t Green.

Tentacles sprouted from the back of Green’s suit and her eyes shone vibrant red through her visor. Her stomach opened up into a giant maw filled with teeth and tentacles.

“Sorry, in a little need of a meal right now,” Green said, advancing towards her.

“You dipshit, I’m a Qol, too.” Pink rubbed her temples.

“Oh. Huh.” The tentacles retreated.

“Oh my Lord,” Pink sighed. “Well, anyway. Who should we kill first? I say Brown, but I’m fine with killing any one of them.”

Green stood there for a moment, thinking.

“Come on, dude. Just pick someone.” Pink turned away from her, trying to leave.

“No, wait! Just give me a second, damn. How about we split the couple? Maybe kill Cyan? Just to cause some chaos, y’know?” Green spoke with an evil grin on her face.

“Good idea. I like how you’re thinking. Don’t let that power get to your head, though.” Pink replied, slowly walking out of the reactor. “Ok, now to find Cyan. I think the hardest part of the kill is trying to separate him and Purple.”

“Maybe we could try and kill him at night?” Green suggested.

Hmm. Maybe she wasn’t so dumb after all.

Maybe.

“That most likely wouldn’t work unless he stays up late wandering around the ship. We can’t kill him right in his room since the others are in their rooms next to his and they could hear us.”

Green huffed and walked alongside Pink, searching for the cyan crewmate.

“Found him.” Pink grabbed Green’s arm to keep her from walking out into the hallway and getting noticed. 

The two peaked around the corner, watching Purple and Cyan chat. They were leaned against the bars in shields, sitting almost uncomfortably close. Purple was laughing, presumably from something funny Cyan had said.

“Let’s get ‘em.” Green tried to walk forward, but Pink pulled her back again.

“ _No_. We have to separate them first. We can do framing later. Right now, everyone knows Purple wouldn’t kill Cyan and vice versa. Could you go up to Purple and ask her to help you with something? Maybe you could lure her away.” Pink spoke quietly, so as to not alert the two love-bugs.

“Sure, but what should I say? ‘Hey, I need your help to murder your crush by leading you away’?”

“No, just say something like..um...What’s Purple’s profession? Don’t say that, I just don’t know what her job here is.” Pink wondered.

“She’s a mechanic,” Green answered.

“Thanks. You could say something like ‘the weapons handle broke and I need you to come fix it for me so I can shoot some asteroids before they make their way here.’”

“Not too sure if that'll work, but alright. I’ll trust you, O wise one.” Green snickered.

Rolling her eyes, Pink nudged her to go forward, whispering, “You should. Now go!”

She watched as the green Qol slowly walked around the corner, nervously trying to catch Purple’s attention. 

“H-hey...Purple? Uhm, the-the handle on the asteroid-shooter broke..could you come help me fix it? I’m not really good at repairing things.” Green stammered.

Purple glanced at Cyan before replying. “Sure, I’ll be right there. Just give me a second to grab my things.”

Green nodded and walked up towards the weapons room. Purple grabbed her toolbox next to her, and Pink could hear her mutter something to Cyan before following Green’s trail.

Pink was relieved when she couldn’t hear their footsteps anymore. Cyan had taken to busying himself with a nearby wire, waiting for Purple to join him again. 

Quietly, she crept around the corner, careful not to alert him. Shifting into her true form, she stood a bit behind him and brought out a sharp tentacle, quickly stabbing Cyan in the back of his head.

Pink turned quickly and fled the scene, nearly forgetting to shift back to her ‘human’ form. She went back into storage and up into the cafeteria, making sure she wasn’t spotted. She could hear Green’s and Purple’s voices echoing through the hall from weapons. 

She wondered if Green knew what she was doing. She didn’t care if Green got herself caught and ejected; she would be able to handle the rest of the crewmates by herself. She would have won against the crewmates in her last ship had she not been alone. Pink cursed herself over that fact. 

She quickly entered the kitchen and made some food. She had to dig through lots of vegetables and fruits in order to find pure meat. She gagged every time she got a whiff of one. 

_Disgusting...How do humans eat this shit?_

She pulled out a piece of raw steak and devoured the thing whole. It wasn’t enough to fully satiate her hunger, but it was all she had at the moment.

Pink could hear the voices growing fainter and fainter. 

_They must be heading back to shields._

She was about to leave the kitchen when she heard a high-pitched shriek ring through the entire ship, and her blood went cold.

Her tablet lit up, showing big red letters. 

Body Reported.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Couple things: the notes for my chapters are bugging out, so if there's another set of notes that says the last chapters notes, just ignore it qwq. I'm working on it.
> 
> Also,, criticism in the comments would be nice! I'm still new to writing so I know this isn't the best but I try.


	3. Paranoia

Everyone rushed to the cafeteria. Pink peaked out from the kitchen as the others gathered around the center table. She hesitantly left and sat down next to Yellow, who was nervously fiddling with his fingers.

Purple stumbled into the cafeteria, followed by Green trying to comfort her. The two sat down, and Purple immediately started babbling nonsense.

“Ilefthimforjustafewminutesandnowhe’sdeadohgodohmygodohmygod-”

“Purple, calm down. No one can understand you. Take deep breaths, and then speak,” Blue sounded and seemed calm on the outside, but Pink could smell the fear and unease coming off him in waves.

Green was attempting to seem empathetic, but Pink could tell she didn’t care about Cyan’s death at all. Not like Pink felt any different.

She zoned out for a few minutes, only zoning back in occasionally when someone spoke to her. This part of the mission was always so boring. 

Pink’s stomach rumbled slightly. She glanced up at the others, glad to see none of them were paying attention to her.

_ Why did I eat bread?? I’m so fucking stupid I can’t eat that and now I- _

Pink’s thought cut off as a piercing pain tore through her torso. 

_ Goddammit… _

__ Pink hadn’t been focused enough to realize she had made an actual sandwich. 

_ I’m a  _ Qol _ , I can’t fucking eat that human shit. I need real food soon… _

Her stomach gurgled again.

She was thankful that the meeting ended shortly after she started feeling especially sick. She stood and dashed to the bathroom, getting a few puzzled looks from the others. Hopefully she could just digest the bread and endure the pain. She didn’t eat too much, so she shouldn’t worry  _ too _ much, but, still - it fucking  _ hurts _ . 

She exited the bathroom after the pain had died down a little, and Green was waiting outside the bathroom for her.

“The fuck happened? Everyone was dismissed and you instantly run into here and fuck off for an hour. You in there masturbating or something?”

“I-” Pink started. “I accidentally ate bread, okay? No, I wasn’t in there masturbating…”

Green chuckled. “Who’s the idiot now? God damn, girl.”

“Have you just been waiting for me? Why haven’t you killed anyone?” Pink huffed.

“Prefer to murder with you, madam,” Green winked jokingly. It nearly made Pink rethink her decision about leaving the bathroom.

“Mhm, or you’re just shit at your job,” Pink scoffed. “C’mon, we need to think of a plan.”

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The two Qols stood in electrical. The lights were off, and they were both waiting for someone to walk in.

Pink heard footsteps approach, and she tensed, waiting for them to enter. 

Both Green and Pink were in their preferred forms. Pink’s was like an oversized lynx, just with long orange horns and sharper claws and teeth. Green’s was just a slightly altered version of her true form. She had more bioluminescence, fur, and longer horns. 

The crewmate walked inside, and Green quickly attacked. He dragged their body to the back of electrical, making it harder to spot. Green hopped into a vent, but Pink stayed. She wanted to get a kill, too. 

Glancing behind her, she noted that the person killed had been Lime. Her mouth watered at the sight of the gore.  _ God,  _ she was hungry. She was determined to eat her own kill, though.

Just as she was about to give up and eat Lime, Pink heard footsteps once more. Once they stopped, she peaked around the corner.

_ Purple. _

Closing the doors, Pink rounded the corner and ripped Purple to shreds with her claws. She felt hot sticky blood stick to her fur, dripped off her paws. It slid down her face and into her mouth, causing her pupils to turn to slits as she tasted the sweet tang of it.

She wasted no time in ripping into Purple, quickly devouring as much as she could. 

_ Finally, some good fucking food. _

She cleaned herself off and quickly slid into the vent.

Wandering through the halls, she searched for an alibi. She glanced around, seeing Green with Blue and Yellow in navigation. She quickly headed over and joined them.

“Oh, hey Pink,” Yellow greeted.

“Hey,” Pink replied, sitting down with the others.

Yellow stretched a little and put his arm around Blue, who was sitting next to him.

“Has anyone seen Brown or White?” Blue questioned. “Or Lime and Purple?”

“I haven’t,” Green answered.

“Neither have I,” Yellow said warily. “You think they’re okay?”

“They probably are. Or, you know, they’re killing someone. That could be happening, too,” Pink joked.

“Not funny, Pink,” Yellow sighed. “Let’s just- let’s just hope everything’s alright. I know there’s an Imposter on board, but I just want to relax for once.”

Blue agreed and relaxed into the arm behind him. Pink raised an eyebrow but didn’t say anything.

Everyone’s tablet pinged loudly. Blue picked his up and froze. 

“What’s wrong?” Yellow asked him.

“S-someone died.  _ Shit, _ two people died,” Blue sat straight up, rigid. 

Green and Pink locked eyes. 

_ That was fast... _

“We- we should go meet up with whoever’s alive in the cafeteri-” Yellow started.

“Wait!” Blue interrupted. “It has to be whoever’s still alive! We were all here, and now two people are dead! We need to vote the Imposter - or Imposter _ s _ \- off!” He stood and dashed to the cafeteria.

Yellow sighed and glanced at Pink and Green. “We should get going, come on.”

Pink nodded and followed, Green close behind her.

When they entered, Brown was sitting there with White. She looked clearly traumatized, shaking slightly and struggling to not hyperventilate.

“Traitor!” Blue screeched. “We all know it’s you two! We were all in navigation, and no one saw you guys!”

“Now, now, Blue. Calm down. We don’t know it’s them. Let them plead their case.” Yellow tried comforting the sky-colored crewmate to no avail.

“No! We can’t just let them get away with this! We can’t-”

“Blue,” Yellow warned.

“Hmph. Fine..” Blue huffed.

“Okay, Brown, what did you see? I’m assuming you reported, since you look like you’ve seen a ghost,” Green chuckled.

“I-it’s better if I just show you all..” Brown stood and left the cafeteria, headed towards electrical. Everyone else followed her.

When they stepped inside, all they could see was red. You could barely make out who had died because everything was stained in blood. Pink had a feeling she had gone feral, but not to  _ this _ extent. 

_ Must have been really hungry. _

Yellow gagged and had to leave the room.

“Oh my God,” Blue looked just about ready to join him.

“Y-yeah...Um,” Brown looked around nervously. “That wasn’t it though - Lime’s dead in the back.”

Yellow gasped from outside.

“So, tell me,” Blue stared at Brown. “Why’d you kill them?”

“W-What? It’s not me! I didn’t kill them! Green, tell them! You saw me med scan!” 

Pink sighed inwardly.

_ Dammit.  _

“She did,” Green stated. “Brown’s clear.”

Blue groaned. “It must be White then!”

“I was with him the whole time!” Brown defended.

“You sure? What if he snuck away and killed them? You never know!” 

“I can hear him from a mile away! No offense to White, but he doesn’t exactly walk quietly,”

“Maybe he killed them right when you weren’t paying attention! Right next to you!”

“That’s ridiculous. I think I’d hear them dying next to me, Blue!”

She heard Yellow groan. “Blue, calm down. Brown’s clear, and she says White was with her. We can’t vote anyone off as of right now. There’s still not enough information. I’m not sure who the Imposters are, but they’re damn good at their job,” He shouted from around the corner.

_ Thank you. _

“Fine…” Blue sighed and slowly walked out in defeat.

White had been silent the entire time, just watching the two bicker back and forth. He startled Pink when he suddenly spoke up. “We should dispose of their bodies. Pink, could you help me clean up?”

“Oh. Sure,” She replied, turning to face him.

“Great, go grab some cleaning supplies. This may take a while.”

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


Green had killed and quickly devoured most of Blue. They had both agreed that he was too irrational and would be difficult later on - especially since he seemed to only listen to Yellow.

_ The mission’s almost over. _

The two walked up on White alone in admin, trying to do a download. Green nudged her forward, but Pink froze. Images of the old White flashed through her mind.

_ Stop this, it’s not actually White. This is just some random crewmate. Fucking get a hold of yourself, Pink. _

Creeping forward slowly, she shifted into her true form. Eyes blazing fiery red, giant maw on her stomach opened, she closed the doors to cafeteria and storage, locking them both in. 

White turned quickly and stopped in place when he saw Pink. He glanced behind her, most likely either seeing the locked doors or Green behind her.

“You..” He started, taking a step back. “You killed them.”

“Indeed I did,” Pink took a step towards him. “Do you miss your friends?”

He nodded.

“Well, that’s good, ‘cause you’re about to join them.”

And with that, she stabbed him in between the eyes. He slumped over immediately, folding in on himself and gushing blood everywhere. She heard a chuckle behind her and glanced back to see Green watching her.

Pink held her composure this time and feasted on White  _ without _ going batshit feral. It’s better for everyone when she stays conscious whilst eating. 

“One more left..” Green muttered under her breath. 

_ I thought there were two left? Maybe she just counted wrong. _

There suddenly came a loud pinging noise from both of their tablets. Pink was so tired of hearing that damned noise.

“Welp, Yellow found Blue. Come on, we don’t wanna seem sus by being late - especially since we’re almost finished here.” Green turned on her heel and went the long way to the cafeteria. Neither one of them wanted to be seen exiting the admin room.

Pink went through both of the engines towards the cafeteria. When she got to the cafeteria, there was only Yellow sitting there. She saw Brown walk in with Green shortly after she entered.

“Yellow? Where’s Blue and White?” Brown asked.

“I-I don’t know where White is, b-but Blue is-” His sentence got cut short by a small sob. “He’s- he’s dead.”

Yellow’s voice wavered whenever he spoke. 

_ Must have been crying. _

“Oh no!” Brown gasped. “Do you know who did it?” Her voice softened.

“...I t-think it was you, Brown.”

Brown’s breath hitched. “But why? You know I scanned, right?”

Yellow sighed. “Y-yes, but first of all, Blue said that it was you, and now he’s dead. A-also, who knows, maybe there’s  _ human _ traitors. Who knows. Maybe y-you do.” He raised an eyebrow.

“What? No! It’s not me! Please you guys, you have to believe me!” Brown took a step back.

“I believe her.” Green defended, surprising Pink.

_ Why’s he helping her? It’d be easier if we just blame Brown and kill Yellow afterwards. _

She felt something tug at her heart, but she didn’t know why.

“T-thank you, Green.” Brown turned to her. “What about you, Pink? I  _ need _ you to vote Yellow, you know it can’t be me!”

“What? You  _ really _ think  _ I _ would k-kill Blue?! You’re nuts!”

Pink sighed silently. She decided to just go with the other two and vote for Yellow. Her tablet pinged again as she voted, and Yellow looked between the three of them, defeated.

“I’ll be joining you soon, Blue..” He said under his breath.

_ Doesn’t he know he can find another ship? _

Green elected herself to eject Yellow. His limbs hung lazily as he was dragged over to the airlock and shoved inside. 

“Bye-bye, Imposter.” Green mocked, pressing the ‘eject’ button.

Yellow was sent into space, his body slowly spinning. He didn’t attempt to turn on his jetpack whatsoever.


	4. And So There Were Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally tried out fnf today and it was really fun! Anyways here's another chapter

“Are..are we safe now?” Brown questioned.

Pink laughed darkly. “Oh, you poor, poor thing..” She took a step towards Brown but was stopped by one of Green’s tentacles.

_When had she shifted?_

“Don’t. Have you forgotten about our mission? We need to repopulate.” 

Pink heard Brown quietly gasp and she started to back up.

“Can’t we just kill them all? Humans are _vile_. Besides, I’m not turning _her_. She’s not worthy.” She hissed.

Pink shifted into her preferred form. She felt Brown’s eyes staring at her, and she could smell waves of terror radiating off the poor crewmate.

“Oh, I wasn’t thinking of turning her..” Green started. “I was hoping we could _breed_ her.”

Brown’s breath hitched loudly as she froze.

“Even worse,” Pink complained.

“Oh come on. You know we need to do this. Have you forgotten everyone back at ɐǝʇsıɥʇɐᙠ is counting on other Qols like us?”

“Wh-what’s that?” Brown finally found her voice.

“What? Ɐǝʇsıɥʇɐᙠ? Qol? Come on, girl. You gotta explain a bit better than that,” Green told her.

“Uh, the first one. I don’t know how to pronounce it.”

“Well, it’s the planet we Qols live on. You humans know it as Bathistea.”

“What’s a Qol?” 

“You’re looking at ‘em,” Pink growled sharply.

“You two look so different,” Brown noted.

Green nodded. “I’m in my real form. Pink is in her preferred one. Pink, go into your true form to show her.” 

“No.” 

“Why not?” Brown pouted. “I wanna see.” 

“Ugh, fine.”

Pink told herself the only reason she listened to Brown was to stop hearing her annoying voice. 

She shifted, and Brown’s eyes widened further. “Wow.”

Pink’s true form was pretty much the same as Green’s. There were a few differences: Pink was orange, (Green was dark blue.) she had longer horns than the other and had a longer trail of smoke on her tail. 

She quickly shifted back into her preferred form. She didn’t quite like looking the way she did. Most Qols don’t. She didn’t know why, maybe they just liked being different, maybe they didn’t want to be associated with Qols. No one really knew. 

“W-wait...Did you guys kill everyone?” Brown’s demeanor quickly changed from calm to panicked, her voice rising a few octaves as she spoke.

“Yeah. Just so you know, White tastes delicious. Wait, that sounds wrong, no.” Pink stopped talking before she embarrassed herself any more.

Green laughed. “Some real eighteen plus stuff went on in the admin room.” She teased.

“Shut it,” She growled.

Brown calmed down a little. “Are you guys not going to kill me?” 

“No, I want to keep you - whether not Pink agrees with it,” Green spoke softly. “Don’t worry, I’ll make sure she won’t hurt you. I’ll keep you safe.” She cooed.

“I’d like to see you try.” Pink felt her hackles raise.

“Pink. Down,” Green commanded, causing Brown to laugh. Her heart dropped but she ignored it.

“I’m not some fucking dog, Green.” 

“Well, you act like one with all your growling.”

“Pfft-” Brown snickered as Pink glared at the two of them.

She narrowed her eyes. “Fine. Just leave me alone.” She exited the cafeteria, leaving the other two.

…

“Green? I have a couple more questions if you don’t mind answering them..” Brown fidgeted with her hands.

“Sure, let’s come sit down.” Green led Brown over to a nearby table.

“What did you want to know?”

“Well, first of all, what happened to your people? You said that you had to breed me, and that the...Qols? The Qols back on your home planet are counting on you? You also said something about.. _turning_..me?”

“Hmm, ok. The Qols were sparse in numbers, so we snuck onto your ships and started breeding humans. Sometimes we’d ‘turn’ them, which means we’d use a special tentacle to inject them with a liquid, turning them into a form of Qol.”

“What..what would it do to me?”

“It would completely alter your DNA to be one of us. You’d be stronger, your senses would be enhanced, and your diet would completely change. You’d only be able to eat meat. Oh, and you’d be able to shapeshift like me.”

“Oh,” Brown stayed silent for a while, taking all of the information in.

“Also, what’s with the whole preferred form and real form?” Brown questioned, startling Green.

“Oh. Not everyone feels comfortable with the way they look. Some Qols get really dysphoric at the sight of how they look, so they just shapeshift into a form they feel good in,” Green answered.

  
  
  


“And, um..one last thing: Wh...What if I don’t _want_ to be bred or turned?”

She sighed. “I..don’t want to force you into doing anything, but no promises.”

“Wait..aren’t you both female? How would you breed me?”

“We don’t _really_ have genders. We pick one, and just normally use the genital associated with that gender. We can switch genders, or be both at once.”

“O-oh.”

The room returned to peaceful silence after that. As much as Green would have liked simply sitting here, she knew Brown had stuff to do.

She cleared her throat. “You should probably go eat something and return to your tasks.”

“Oh, sure. I’m...This is all so new to me. I don’t know if I should trust you two or not..and all of my friends….”

“You’ll be okay, everything will be okay. I’m sure your friends are fine. At least they have each other now.” Green reassured her.

Brown nodded sadly and went into the kitchen. She felt Pink’s angry stare from somewhere in the shadows. She wanted to go to her room and rest, but she knew Pink would attempt to kill Brown as soon as she left. Sighing, she busied herself by playing with different buttons on her tablet until Brown returned.

…

Pink slunk around in the shadows, waiting to strike as soon as Green wasn’t paying attention. There was _no_ way she would breed a _human_ \- especially not one like _Brown_. 

Her heart tightened at the thought of Brown, but she assured herself it was anger. 

That was it.

…

Green followed Brown wherever she went.

_I hope Pink warms up to Brown soon..._

It was getting tiring always having her guard up. She couldn’t afford to look away at all. Hell, she even would slink into Brown’s room at night to make sure Pink wouldn’t try to kill her in her sleep.

Brown still felt somewhat uncomfortable around the two Qols, which was understandable. Green and Pink _did_ kill all of her friends.

Green was trying her best not to get attached to Brown too much - it would just get in the way later. She could sweet-talk Brown all she wanted just to make her feel safe. She had already been lying to her about, well, _everything about her_ \- from _who_ she was to _what_ she was.

So why did she feel so bad about it now?

“Are...you okay?” Green looked up to Brown staring at her.

“Y-yeah. Just kinda tired.” 

Brown nodded and reluctantly turned. “Why are you constantly following me though?”

“I said I would protect you from Pink,” She reminded her.

“Oh, right,” Brown said absentmindedly, continuing to stroll through the halls. “Why don’t you help me with some tasks?”

“Uhm..sure..?” Green looked past Brown. They had entered into the reactor.

“Do you know where Pink is?” She asked.

“Probably cleaning up White’s remains,” Green stated flatly.

“Oh-” 

Brown stood there for a moment, thinking.

“..So, uh-” She finally spoke. “Could you start the reactor while I unlock the manifolds?”

“Sure thing.” Green walked over to the reactor, glancing over all the buttons. A square lit up on the left side of the panel.

“You gotta press the button according to the left part,” Brown told her.

“..right.”

She managed to start it in only two or three tries.

“Nice! That’s not too bad for your first time, actually.” Brown’s voice came from right over her shoulder, causing Green to jolt.

“Th-thanks.”

“No prob.” She looked down at her tablet.

“Where to next?”

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


Brown and Green had been doing tasks for a while, Brown leading Green through some of the tougher ones. Neither one of them had seen Pink at all.

“What if she’s stalking me right now? Waiting for you to turn away?” Green heard Brown’s worried voice behind her. She turned away from the medbay samples and looked at her.

“I’m sure she’s not. Don’t worry, I’ll make sure she can’t get to you.” She reassured.

“...promise?” 

“Promise.” Green smiled and grabbed Brown’s hand, rubbing circles over her knuckles. 

“Do you think she’s okay?” Brown asked her.

“Most likely. She’s strong, I know that. I can go check on her if you want, though. I’d just have to find her.”

“S-sure. Should I go with you until you find her?” 

“Yeah. Don’t want to leave you here in case she’s just lurking around.”

And at that, Green left medbay, searching for Pink. She shifted into her true form and listened, trying to hear any telltale noises of the pink Qol nearby.

“Maybe she’s in her room sulking,” Green suggested, causing Brown to snort.

“True. Maybe she’s angry that you wanna keep me,” Brown laughed a little before returning to silence.

The two climbed up a flight of stairs to the second floor, heading straight for the assigned bedrooms. As Green got closer to Pink’s room, she could hear faint whimpering inside. 

_Is she okay?_

“I can hear her in here. You should be fine if you want to go do something else. I’m not sure she wouldn’t just straight-up attack you right now,” Green whispered.

“You sure you’ll be okay? What if she attacks you?” Brown looked worriedly at her.

_Hm. Does she already care about me? That fast?_

“Yes, I’ll be fine. Trust me, you don’t have to worry,” She assured.

“Okay..” Brown took a step back, hesitant to leave. Then, all of a sudden, she turned on her heel and left. 

Green could hear something shuffle in Pink’s room and the whimpering got louder. She slowly opened the door, cautious to not alert her. 

She glanced around the room and saw Pink huddled in a corner, her entire room a mess. It was hard to tell where Pink’s body was in a mass of writhing tentacles.

“Pink? Are you okay?” She took a step into the dim room.

The whimpers stopped all at once, and some tentacles moved to show Pink’s face. She was in her true form, unable to stay in even her preferred form. 

“I’m... _hh ah_... In..heat,” Green heard her mutter.

“Oh- sorry, should I leave?” She asked her.

There was silence for a moment. “...I..don’t know,” Pink answered, beginning to whimper again.

“How long have you been in here?” Green stepped fully into the room, shutting the door behind her. She took a few steps toward Pink before sitting down in front of her.

“A-a couple hours.” A couple tentacles twitched and eagerly slid across the floor to Green.

“..Do you want me to get Brown?” She smirked.

Pink looked as if she wanted to snap back an angry response, but lacked the energy to do so.

“Mmph” was all she could say.

“That’s not a nooooo,” Green said in a sing-song voice.

Pink hissed, but Green heard her quietly say “Fine”.

She nodded and stood to leave. Pink’s tentacles wrapped back around her and started squirming again.

“What are you even doing?” Green gave her a quizzical look.

“...”

“Oh, right. Probably not fun dealing with that. It’s okay, you little horndog. I’ll be back soon.” Green blushed slightly and exited Pink’s room, making a beeline to Brown’s.

She knocked twice, hoping Brown hadn’t fallen asleep. Brown answered fairly quickly, surprised to see Green awkwardly standing there.

“Is everything alright?” Brown questioned.

“Uhm..sorta? Pink’s mostly okay, there’s just this one thing-” 

“...Is she hurt? What’s going on?” Brown glanced over to Pink’s room.

“Hhhhng well, she’s in, uh, heat,” Green revealed.

“....what?” 

“Well- Qols having mating cycles, and, erm, when you _enter_ one, it’s called heat. Like an animal, y’know?”

“ _O h_.” 

“And, uh, you get an incredibly big urge to mate. That’s all I’m saying as of now, but anyways, back to the big problem - _Pink’s in heat.”_ Green toyed with her thumbs.

“What am I supposed to do about that?” Brown asked nervously.

“...I think you know exactly what you can do about that,” Green stated.

“Absolutely not!” She yelled.

“Eh, it’s probably gonna happen sooner or later, soo.” 

“Why don’t you appease the beast?” Green couldn’t see into Brown’s visor, but she knew she would most likely see Brown rolling her eyes.

“She seemed to want _you_ more, miss Brown.”

“Why doesn’t she just deal with it by herself? Why do I have to get involved?”

“She _has_ been dealing with it. That’s why she’s been missing. Don’t you know how hard it is to resist your instincts to mate while your _entire_ body is telling you to do the opposite?”

“Well..no, but-”

“So don’t just tell her to ‘ _go deal with it herself’_ ” Green did air quotes as she spoke.

“What if she attacks me anyways?” Brown tried to step back into her room, but Green grabbed her.

“She won’t. Her mind is most likely muddy from her haze of lust if I’m being honest. If anything, she might just see you as a potential mate.” Green sighed. 

“There’s no way I’m letting her breed me. It’s one thing to _live_ with Imposters, but another thing to _fuck_ them. Period.” Brown slammed the door shut, trapping and breaking off the tip of one of her tentacles.

“ _F_ _uck.”_ She hissed, pulling the tentacle towards her.

_What am I supposed to tell Pink now?_


	5. Heat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pink has to deal with heat, Brown's depressed and dealing with trauma from her parents, and Green just wants everyone to turn out okay.

Green slowly went back into Pink’s room. Pink looked up at her expectantly.

“She..she slammed the door on me...” Green fidgeted. “Do you want me to help you instead?”

“N-no..my body thinks of h-her as a mate.” Pink’s voice sounded distorted, as if coming from two mouths. “I...I need..”

“Need what?” Green batted her eyelashes at her.

Pink scowled. “I need her.”

“Who?” She asked innocently.

“Fucking..Brown!” She snarled, huddling in on herself again.

“Hm. Well, this is a problem,” Green said, followed by Pink hissing “No shit, sherlock.”

at her. 

Green sighed and sat down next to Pink. “She told me that you should just deal with it.”

Pink snorted. “What the hell does she think I’ve been doing for the past four hours?”

“I don’t know. I said the same thing.” Green shrugged.

It was Pink’s turn to sigh this time. “How long should this last? I forget.” 

“About a month.”

Green heard the other Qol groan. 

“This fucking sucks,” She hissed. Green nodded in agreement.

“Should I just...leave? For now?” Green questioned the other Qol.

“I guess. There’s not much you can do to help as of right now,” Pink sighed. “But do let me know if Brown changes her mind,” She added quietly.

“Will do.” Green stood and left. 

She wandered through the ship, trying to take her mind off of everything. She felt awful for leaving Pink like this, but as she had said - there’s nothing Green can really do to help her.

She focused her mind on Brown. She hadn’t been too much of herself sometimes. It was hard to explain, but she felt..off..somehow. Like there was a second personality in Brown trying to claw its way out. 

Something was wrong, but Brown wasn’t likely to tell her right now. 

She sighed, continuing onwards. Her boots echoed loudly throughout the hall. Everything felt so wrong right now, but Green couldn’t tell why.

**  
  
**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**  
  
**

Green sat at one of the cafeteria tables, slowly eating a chunk of raw pork. She heard footsteps behind her and turned to see Brown there, suit off, stumbling into the room.

“Are you okay?” Green shifted to stand.

“I’m fine,” Brown suddenly snapped back, before she lowered her voice. “Sorry. Haven’t felt too good lately. I’m okay, though. Promise...” She rubbed her eyes.

Green looked at Brown and smelt a faint trace of..alcohol? 

_Where did Brown get alcohol?_

“Have you been drinking?” 

“Water, yes.”

“I know you understand what I mean.” 

Brown sighed. “Fine. Yes, I’ve had some alcohol, if that’s what you’re asking.” She sat down next to Green.

Green looked into her eyes and saw exhaustion in them. It worried her to no end.

“Why?” Green put a hand on Brown’s arm.

“..just for fun.”

“We both know that’s a lie. Come on, you can tell me. What’s been bothering you?”

Brown waved a hand dismissively. “It’s really nothing. I’m gonna grab some food.” 

“Don’t avoid the question!” Green called after her but was ignored.

She sighed, returning to her cold plate of food. It looked even more unsatisfying than it did earlier. Her stomach grumbled uncomfortably, and she hesitantly continued to slowly eat.

**  
  
**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**  
  
**

Green went back to wandering the halls - but this time, she was doing tasks along the way. Brown had given her some tasks to do to help pass the time. It was still boring, but it was better than nothing.

She rounded the corner, out of the lower engine, and heard faint whimpering and panting. 

_Pink_?

She slowed and listened closely, trying to not alert her. The sound seemed to be coming from security.

She crept up to the doorway, and, taking a peek inside, she saw Pink sitting on the chair in front of the monitors. She was panting and grunting, and when Green took a closer look, she blushed furiously. 

Pink was masturbating. 

She knew she shouldn’t watch, but she couldn’t take her eyes off of the scene in front of her. She felt her body shift into her true form, and heat pooled in between her legs. 

Waves of arousal drifted out from the room, seemingly trying to draw Green in.

At this point, Pink was groaning loudly. She seemed to have both genitalia out and was using some tentacles to fiercely pump her member whilst others delved deep inside her cunt.

Pink shifted, and Green swore she was seen - but Pink continued. If she had seen Green, she didn’t seem to care. 

Green finally stepped away before she actually got caught. She turned around and quietly went back the way she came.

_Let’s just not talk about that._

She had a task in reactor, but decided to just do it later. 

**  
  
**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**  
  
**

Green was back at the cafeteria table. She had found some offline games and downloaded them onto her tablet. 

_Anything to keep from the boredom._

She hadn’t noticed when Pink sat down next to her. She only looked up when Pink cleared her throat loudly.

“I know you saw me~” She purred, resting her chin on the back of her hand.

“I- sorry...I didn’t realize what was going on, and when I did, I, uh..couldn’t look away...” She looked away from the smug Qol.

Pink chuckled. “Relax. I didn’t even really care at the time. I was more focused on - well, you know.”

She stood to grab something from the kitchen, leaving Green again.

“Have you seen Brown at all? _Oh_ , more importantly, has she changed her mind?” Pink yelled.

“I’ve seen her, but she seemed..off. She’s been drinking alcohol, too.”

Pink peeked her head out of the kitchen. “Really? Is she okay?”

“I don’t know,” Green sighed. “She just avoided my questions and kept saying she was fine.”

“Hmm.” Pink returned with a plate of meat. “I’d try to talk to her, but I have a feeling she won’t want to talk to me during my heat...” She sat down next to Green and began eating.

“True...” Green rubbed her face.

“Speak of the devil,” Green heard the other say.

“Hm?” She looked up and saw Brown awkwardly standing in the doorway. She still reeked of alcohol.

“H-hi guys...” Brown’s voice quivered.

“Are you okay?” Pink asked and went to comfort Brown. Brown took a step back and Pink froze.

“I’m f-fine," She sniffled.

“No, Brown. You’re obviously not fine. C’mon, sit.” Brown was led to the table by one of Pink’s tentacles.

“I’m telling you guys, I’m fine!” 

Green sighed. “Brown, please.”

Brown looked at her for a beat before sighing as well. She removed her helmet, and Green could see her eyes were red and puffy.

_Oh dear.._.

“I-I’m sorry...I know this isn’t the me you’re used to... B-b-but, uhm...”  
  


The other two waited for her to finish speaking.

Brown inhaled deeply. “The optimistic side of me is really just a coping mechanism. I don’t know...I don’t know what’s wrong with me, but I...”

She paused for a moment. “I have problems with stuff like my self-image or worth. And..this whole...situation,” She gestured to Pink and Green. “Is not exactly helping.”

Pink looked at her worriedly. “What do you mean by that?”

“I..feel like I’m a traitor. I know this will sound really rude, but if I had just- if I had just paid more attention, maybe I could have ejected you two, and then all of my friends wouldn’t have had to die-” She cut off with a short sob.

Green shared a glance with Pink.

“I...trusted you two. And look where that got me...” She chuckled darkly, rubbing her eyes.

“We’re deeply sorry...” Green couldn’t bring herself to look Brown in the eyes.

“You fucking should be. You lied to me. I killed an innocent man because of you two! You guys killed so many people…” Brown looked about ready to start crying again.

“How can you go from lying to me to expecting to be used as a cumdumpster just because you’re fucking horny!?” She suddenly shouted, startling the two Qols.

“It-it’s more than just being horny, Brown-” Pink started.

“I don’t care! I’ve enough of you two! You can’t put me through all this mess and expect to react positively!” She wailed, putting her head in her hands.

Everything fell silent. The air was so tense Green swore if she opened her mouth and bit down she’d be able to eat it.

No one knew what to do afterward.

After a few minutes - which felt like an eternity to Green - Brown shifted again, standing up from the table. Green opened her mouth to say something, but nothing came out.

“Don’t bother me,” Brown muttered, leaving the other two alone again.

Green looked back to Pink, who was watching Brown walk down the hallway until she rounded a corner, out of sight. Her eyes were swirling with emotion.

Sighing, she went back to eating. “That was painful to go through,” She said through a mouthful of food.

Green nodded. The tension in the air hadn’t left - if anything, it felt even worse now. She didn’t know what to do. Pink was stuck in heat for about a month, Brown was struggling with her own inner turmoil and hated the two Qols, and, god, she didn’t want to admit this, but...she’s started to actually care about Brown.

There had been some times when breeding or turning a human had gone wrong, but not to this extent. 

She closed her eyes and tried to think of something to make the situation better, but nothing came.

There was silence for what felt like forever. 

“I’m sure she’ll turn around,” Pink muttered, sighing. They both knew that Pink was only saying that to reassure herself, but Green only quietly agreed.

“I should probably go do some tasks,” Green said, voice barely above a whisper.

Her boots thumped uncomfortably loud as she left.

**  
  
**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**  
  
**

Green decided to get back to that task she had in reactor, hoping she wouldn’t (Or maybe would..?) find Brown inside.

She cautiously stepped inside, sighing silently when there was no sight of the brown crewmate around.

This time she had to unlock the manifolds. 

_Easy enough_ , 

She pressed the numbers in the correct order. She was thankful she didn’t have to deal with that bullshit “Simon Says” task - starting up the reactor - today.

She left the reactor, heading towards where her next task was: navigation. 

_Why give someone two tasks on opposite sides of the ship?_

She was so lost in thought that she didn’t notice footsteps approaching her until it was too late.

“Ow!” Brown groaned as they bumped heads. She glared up at Green.

“S-sorry! Didn’t see you there..” Green took a step back.

“Why can’t you guys just _leave me alone?_ ” She snapped angrily.

“I’m really sorry, I-” 

“Just shut up.” Brown interrupted, walking away from Green.

Green didn’t dare follow her, instead choosing to watch sadly as she walked away.

Today is going to be a rough day...

**  
  
**

…

**  
  
**

Brown sat down on her bunk. There was an open bottle of liquor on her bedside table. She took a swig of it and laid down.

She had been struggling with inner demons, thoughts of being worthless and of being a traitor to her own kind. She could hear her mom's voice in her head.

“Living with an Imposter?!”

“I thought you were better than this, Ashley!”

“You’re a disgrace.”

“First girls, and now this?!”

Her eyes stung at the last sentence. Her parents had never really been that accepting of her. When she came out as bi to them, she was met with slurs and insults. She was at least thankful she wasn’t kicked out.

“Faggot,” Her mom’s voice rang through her head. “Why can’t you be normal?”

She shook her head and took another drink from the liquor bottle. She knew this wasn’t healthy, but she didn’t know what else to do.

She was also angry at both Green and Pink. Her heart still hurt when she remembered Yellow. He had such a resigned, sad look on his face before he was ejected. 

She thought of all her friends. Purple, Lime, White, Cyan...she’d never see them again. She sobbed a little remembering Lime. She may have had eyes for the peppy crewmate, but refused to tell anyone of it.

She saw visions in her mind of when she found Lime in electrical, torn open and eaten. Some days she wished that was her body instead of Lime’s.

She heard a knock at her door and jolted. She sat up, angry that she couldn’t just be left alone.

She stood and stretched as they knocked again. 

“I’m coming, I’m coming.” She grumbled, opening the door. “The fuck you want?”

Pink was standing there, sheepishly watching her.

“Well?” Brown raised an eyebrow.

“I-I wanted to...talk...to you.”

“No thanks.” She closed the door and was about to sit back down when Pink knocked again.

“Fuck off!” Brown yelled. 

The knocking only repeated.

“Ugh.” She opened the door again. “Fine. What do ya want.”

“To...talk to you,” Pink repeated.

Brown rubbed her face. “Yeah, but about what?”

“About...well,” She gestured to Brown and then to the bottle of liquor on her bed. “Everything going on here.”

“Why do you care? You’re just a heartless killer.” 

Pink sighed. “Because I do. I care about you. I know you’re not feeling well, and I want to help.”

Brown glared at her. “The feeling’s not mutual.”

Pink looked at her sadly and muttered a quiet, “I know.”

“So why can’t you just leave me alone?” She snapped.

“Because I want to help you-”

“What part of ‘leave me alone’ do you not understand?” 

“The ‘leave me alone’ part.” 

“Just fuck off, would you?”

“No thanks.”

“Go bug Green.”

“But I want to talk to you.”

“Why? Are you horny? I’m not being your cocksleeve.”

“No-”

“I literally can’t listen to a word you say anymore. I don’t know what is a lie and what isn’t.”

“I’m not lying to you! I care about you, I want to make sure you’re okay! Please, just listen to me!”

Brown knew this conversation was getting nowhere. She seethed silently. Her anger had been building up for the past few days, and it felt like it was about to burst out of her.

“You know, sometimes I wish I hadn’t let you onto the ship,” She said coldly.

Pink flinched back, looking genuinely hurt. 

“I’ll..I’ll just go.” 

Brown watched as Pink slowly left. She closed the door and laid on her bed, feeling suddenly exhausted. 

She closed her eyes for a while, but sleep never came. She could only replay her conversation with Pink from earlier, over and over in her mind.

“ _I’m not lying to you! I care about you, I want to make sure you’re okay! Please, just listen to me_!”

_Do they actually care about me?_

Brown shook the thought out of her mind. They’re ruthless killers, why would they care about her? She wasn’t especially good looking, and she treated them like walking trash.

“Nobody cares about you.” Her mother’s voice rang through her mind once more. She shoved a pillow over her face in an attempt to drive the thoughts away, but they prevailed.

“Fucking worthless.”

“You’re gonna go to hell for this!”

“You should be ashamed of yourself.”

Brown sobbed into the pillow. She had decided to join MIRA and board the skeld to get away from her mother, but she couldn’t escape her mind replaying her mother’s words.

After ten or so minutes of trying to calm herself, she put the pillow back on the bed. She lied there emotionless, contemplating what she should do, but before she knew it, she was asleep.


	6. Ghost Chat ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> been busy w stuff and forgot to upload. anyways here's brown being confused as fuck about ghosts!

Lime floated above Brown’s sleeping figure. She had been following Brown ever since she had been killed. 

_I hope she’ll feel better soon…_

Purple materialized next to her. “You know she can’t see you, right?”

Lime sighed. “I hope she knows I’m always with her.”

“Most people don’t believe in the afterlife. Hell, I didn’t believe in it either.”

“Yeah...How’ve you and Cyan been?”

“Better since we’ve been reunited.” Cyan suddenly appeared behind Purple. “You should’ve seen the look on her face when she saw me - ghost me, not dead-body me.” 

“Like you’d look any different if it was you,” Purple huffed.

“Never said I wouldn’t have looked the same.” He ruffled her hair, his body evaporating into a thin orb-like mist. The orbs flew quickly through the wall. 

Purple followed him, waving goodbye to Lime.

Lime descended to sit next to Brown on the bed. She put a hand on Brown’s thigh, causing Brown to shiver and shift.

She didn’t want to wake her, but she also wanted to test the limits of ghost-human interaction. She phased her entire arm through Brown’s torso.

Brown jolted and opened her eyes, looking around warily. She pulled the blanket higher over her and attempted to fall back asleep. Lime phased another arm through her.

“Wh-” Brown scooted closer to the wall, holding the blanket tightly around her. “ _What_?”

Lime giggled, and Brown seemed to glance over in her direction.

_Can she hear me?_

“B _rown_ ,” She whispered. “Can you hear me?”

Brown went wide-eyed. “What the _FUCK_.”

Lime snickered. “You didn’t answer, silly _._ ”

“What the fuck what the fuck what the fuck- who is this??? Pink??? Green??” Brown glanced wildly around the room.

“No, try again.”

“W- if you’re not Pink or Green...then who?”

“Guess.”

“Uhm, o-okay. Uuuuh, wait, are you a ghost?”

“Haha, yeah.”

“Oh my god.” 

White manifested next to Lime. “What’re you doing?”

“ _Watch,_ ” Lime whispered. Brown glanced at the spot where White was.

“ _Brown_ ~” She spoke in a sing-song voice. “Can you hear me?”

Brown nodded slightly, gulping thickly.

White looked incredulously between the two of them. “They can hear us?” 

“Apparently,” She confirmed.

“How did you find this out?” 

Brown had started shivering and was still looking around the room with wide eyes.

“I had been phasing different bits of me through her to see how she’d react, and when I giggled she looked over at where I was hovering.”

“Hmm, let me try.” White slowly floated to be in front of Brown.

“ _Brown,_ ” He whispered, causing her to jump.

“What is going on?? _Help_??” Brown’s voice jumped an octave higher every time she spoke.

White laughed. “It’s me, White.” 

“White? Aren’t you dead?” 

“Yeah,” 

“ _How are you speaking to me then._ ”

White shrugged before remembering she couldn’t see him. 

“I dunno. Lime’s here with me, by the way.”

“Lime? Was that who was speaking to me a minute ago?”

“Hello, Brown!” Lime squealed.

“ _Don’t scare her,_ ” White scolded.

“Are the others with you? Blue and Purple and Cyan?”

“Yeah. Yellow’s here, too,” White answered.

“ _Yellow_? Did he not make it?”

“I just wanted to be with Blue.” As if on cue, Yellow phased through a wall with Blue trailing behind.

“Yellow? I’m _so_ sorry for ejecting you!” Brown apologized. “Wait, did you..”

“Kill myself? Yeah.” Yellow waved a hand in front of Brown’s face.

“Can she see us?” He wondered absentmindedly. 

“Don’t know,” White answered.

“All I’m seeing is dust in the air right now,” Brown said.

“You sure that’s not us?” Lime questioned. “I’ve heard of ghosts only appearing as orbs before. Also, when we ‘evaporate’ we look like a bunch of mist orbs.”

“Hm.” Brown stood up off the bed. “Do you think my tablet has a camera on it?” 

“It probably does.” Blue looked around the room for Brown’s tablet.

“If I’m being honest, this is really unnerving. All your voices sound _really_ distorted,” Brown chuckled nervously. “I’m not fully convinced I’m not hallucinating this, either.”

She found her tablet and searched through it for a camera app. Lime watched her scroll page after page until she found it.

“There! Okay, now to see if I can see you guys.”

Lime went back to Brown’s bed, waiting for her reaction.

“I can just barely make out some sphere-like objects. Might be you, or might be a malfunction.”

“Do you see one on your bed?” Blue asked.

“Yeah,” Brown panned the camera around the room. “There’s two right here, and one next to the bed.”

“The two is me and Blue. White’s the one next to the bed,” Yellow replied.

“Ah,” Brown was silent for a while. “This is...incredibly weird.”

“I can imagine so.” White floated onto the bed as well.

“I...do you guys mind if I go back to sleep? I haven’t gotten much lately...”

“Sure.” Yellow grabbed Blue’s ghostly arm. “Let’s go.” 

“Ok...” Blue glanced back at Brown before following.

“I’m gonna go see what Cyan and Purple are up to.” White evaporated into mist, saying a quick goodbye to Brown and Lime.

“Night, Brown.” Lime watched as Brown got into bed next to her. “I’ll be with you, always. Sweet dreams.”

Brown was out almost as soon as her head hit the pillow. Lime sighed and laid next to her, watching the slow rise and fall of Brown’s chest.


	7. My Therapist is An Imposter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brown finally decides to talk to Green about her issues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> currently glad I backed some chapters up in case writing is slow. haven't had any motivation this week.

Brown hadn’t spoken to anyone in about a week.

Pink usually locked herself in her room to deal with her heat, and Green didn’t try to talk to Brown. She knew this was what she had wanted, but the lack of social interaction was getting to her. She was stuck in her mind, the one place she  _ didn’t _ want to be.

She remembered what had happened not too long after she fell asleep yesterday. 

_ Was that real? Did I actually talk to ghosts? _

She shook her head. She was just sleep-deprived and hallucinating. Or, she had dreamt the whole thing. There was no way she had spoken to them.

She brought Green and Pink to mind. Maybe they were avoiding her intentionally?

_ Should I try to talk to them? _

She couldn’t entertain that thought any longer, because she stumbled upon Green in electrical. Normally, finding anyone in electrical while she was alone would send her running so she doesn’t die, but she at least trusted Green enough to not kill her.

Green was attempting to calibrate the distributor, however, she was doing it rather poorly. Brown chuckled quietly to herself after the green Imposter pressed the button too early again.

“You Imposters are  _ really _ bad at doing tasks,” Brown teased.

Green glanced behind her at Brown before turning back to the calibrator. “Try going your whole life not doing them and then suddenly having to. Also, could you not call us ‘Imposters’? It’s rather dehumanizing.”

“Um, fine. Here, move, let me show you how to do this.” She nudged Green out of the way and quickly did the calibrator for her.

“I see you’re done being an ass to everyone,” Green joked.

Brown sighed. “I’m still mad at you two for killing everyone,” She shot back, then quietly adding “But I did miss talking to people.”

Green shifted into her true form so Brown could see her face. Her eyes were questioning and full of worry.

“Is everything alright?” Green asked her.

“N-not really...”

She still didn’t like that Green and Pink killed everyone and had lied to her, but she  _ really _ needed to vent to someone. Being trapped in her thoughts for weeks at a time had worn her down.

Green sat down and patted the floor next to her. Brown sat beside her.

“What’s up?” 

“I...’ve been dealing with...um...negative thoughts.”

“About what?”

“Well, mostly myself.”

“Do you just want to vent to me, or do you want some advice?”

“...maybe a little of both.”

“Alright.”

“Should...do I start talking now?”

“Mhm.”

“Ok...well. I had originally joined this mission to get away from my mom, but I still hear her voice in my mind, telling me terrible things about myself.”

Green nodded, putting a clawed hand on her arm.

“Stuff like... _ ’you’re worthless’ _ and...and  _ ‘you should be ashamed of who you are’ _ . Oh, and s-slurs.” She struggled to not cry then and there.

“Yikes.” Green looked at her, wide-eyed. “No wonder you’ve been acting strange.”

“Was it really that obvious?”

“...you reeked of alcohol and kept snapping at the two of us.”

“...oh.”

“Anyways, continue.”

“I kinda feel like you two are using me, too. You lie to me about who you are, and then expect me to let you guys  _ breed _ me.”

Brown took a deep breath. “I just...want to actually feel  _ cared _ about. Right now, I feel like you guys only care about me because I can make children and be your sex toy.”

“We do care about you. Trust me, you  _ really _ gotta like someone to hold back ingrained tendencies,” Green consoled.

“What...do you mean?”

“You know how Pink is in heat? Normally, when a Qol is in heat, their instincts tell them to find a fertile female and breed them until they’re stuffed. Pink’s been able to hold herself back and keep from doing that to you. She really does care about you, Brown.”

Brown hadn’t considered that.

_ She  _ actually _ cares about me?  _

“I care about you, too. I’ve bred humans in the past, and, well, I don’t exactly do it with their permission,” Green admitted.

“I- uh- okay then. That was a sentence I’ve never thought I’d hear.”

Green chuckled. “Believe me, darling, we care about you. Both of us. You’re not just some fleshlight to us.”

“...you promise?” She whispered, looking into Green’s eyes.

“Promise.”

Brown felt a little happier at that. Sure, there was a chance that Green was  _ still _ lying to her, but for now, she believed her - if even just to make herself feel better. 

She leaned into Green’s side, content. She felt a rumbling sensation in the side that touched Green.

_Is she.._ vibrating _?_ _And what’s that noise?_

She looked over to Green, who had her eyes closed. 

“What is that?” She prodded Green’s side.

“Oh, uh.” Green chuckled nervously. “I’m purring.”

“You’re  _ what _ ?”

“Purring.”

“Like a cat?”

“Now it’s my turn to ask ‘what is that’.”

“Oh, right, alien. Uuuh it’s a small quadruped animal that we keep as a pet. It makes the noise that you’re making when it’s happy.”

“Oh. Qols make that noise when they’re happy, too - guess this ‘cat’ creature has something in common with us.” 

Brown giggled. She could feel her worries from earlier slowly melting away.

“Oh, almost forgot-” Green suddenly said, causing Brown to jolt from her thoughts.

“Hm?”

“You shouldn’t be ashamed of who you are. You shouldn’t hate yourself, and you’re not worthless. You’re beautiful, you’re amazing, you’re  _ you _ . I wouldn’t want you any other way.”

Green’s eyes were flooded with adoration for the crewmate. 

“From the start, I knew I wanted to keep you alive. I loved your attitude - even if it was just a coping mechanism - and I loved how you always want to help others. I admire how you can keep the situation handled when everything turns to shit.”

“Everything your mom says is wrong. I don’t know why you let her bully you and wear you down so much. You’re ethereal, you’re stunning, you’re otherworldly.”

Brown sat there, processing everything that Green was saying about her. She felt so full of emotions and didn’t know what to do. She was about to speak when Green said one last sentence:

“And I want you to be mine.”

She could’ve sworn that one of the two Qols had sabotaged the oxygen.

_ Damn. _

“I...don’t know what to say. I’m sorry, I don’t get compliments often, I don’t...I don’t know how to respond.” She blushed, turning her face away from Green so she couldn’t see.

Green merely laughed and pulled her to face her again. “It’s okay, sweet thing. Just a simple ‘thanks’ can work, though I don’t mind having no reaction at all.”

“O-ok.” She stuttered. 

“Have you been getting enough sleep lately? You look a little tired.” Green brought up a tentacle and rubbed Brown’s lower back.

“I got some sleep last night. I think? I don’t know. All I remember from last night is having a weird dream about ghosts.”

“Why don’t you go get some rest, then?”

“Mmph, but I don’t wanna  _ movee _ .” She whined.

Green chuckled softly. “Ok, fine. Come here.”

Green scooted to the wall, tugging on her leg with a spare tentacle.

Brown followed, quickly taking a spot beside her and getting comfortable. Green wrapped some tentacles around her for support and laid back against the wall.

She wanted to stay awake to stay in the comfort of lying here with Green, but as her eyelids grew heavier and heavier the temptation to sleep became more distinct, and she felt herself slowly drifting off.

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


Brown woke up feeling well-rested for once. She reached up to remove her helmet but found it had already been removed. She rubbed her eyes and turned to see Green still sitting next to her, sleeping peacefully with Brown’s helmet in her lap.

She silently rose, careful not to wake her. She hurriedly went back upstairs to her room, instantly going through the drawers on her bedside table.

She found what she was looking for rather quickly: a pen and some paper. She sat on the edge of the bed and began to write.

_ “Green, _

_ I finally got enough sleep for once :). Thank you for reassuring/comforting me. I’m sorry for being rude to both you and Pink.. _

_ Hope there’s no hard feelings. _

_ Sincerely, _

_ Brown” _

She put the page on the bed and started writing on another sheet of paper.

“ _ Pink, _

_ Sorry for saying that I wished I hadn’t let you onboard... I wasn’t thinking correctly. I know that’s no excuse and saying sorry won’t take back what I said, but I just want you to know I don’t actually think that :(. I’m sorry for treating you two so horribly, too.  _

_ Hope you start feeling better soon. I don’t know how long this heat thing lasts, but it makes you go into your room most of the day. _

_ Sincerely, _

_ Brown” _

She sighed and grabbed the two pages and some tape. She went over to Pink’s door and taped the page for her onto it. She thought she heard some noises from inside, but decided to just let it be. 

She doubted Pink would want to talk to her right now, which is why she wrote the note instead of saying sorry to her face. She just hoped Pink would come out sometime soon and see it.

She dashed down the stairs and peeked back into electrical, glad to see Green was still asleep. She tip-toed over to her and slowly taped the other note to one of her horns. Green shifted a bit but didn’t wake.

She let out a quiet breath and left. Her stomach rumbled uncomfortably, reminding her that she needed to eat. 

She strolled into the cafeteria and placed her tablet onto the nearest table. It clanked loudly but she didn’t care. She went into the kitchen and quickly made some chicken salad, eager to sit down and eat.

Returning to the table she put her tablet on, she devoured her food in mere minutes. 

_ When was the last time I ate? _

Her tablet pinged, alerting her of a new task to be done. She put her dish away and picked it up.

_ “Cafeteria: Download Data” _

_ Well, at least it’s close. _

She started the download and decided to start another task while this one was being done. She looked over her small list of tasks and found that she had a task in admin: card swipe. She hated this task but it was the closest one to her.

Sighing, she made her way over to the admin room. Fumbling to grab her key card out of her wallet, she stood in front of the scanner.

It took her 10 tries for it to go through.  _ 10 _ . 

“ _ Dumb fucking task _ ,” She whispered to herself.

“Why’d you do it then?” Brown jumped, looking up to see Green standing in the doorway, note in hand.

“Jesus, you scared me,” She panted. “Have you been watching me struggle to do this?”

“Yep. It’s very amusing, actually.”

“Glad to know you find my suffering funny.”

Green laughed, walking over to where Brown was standing.

“I see you saw my note,” She noted.

“How couldn’t I? You taped it to my horn,” Green teased.

“I wrote one to Pink too, but I don’t know if she has seen it yet.” 

“I can go check on her if you want,” She suggested.

“Yes,  _ please _ . I’m probably the one person she doesn’t want to see right now.”

Green raised an eyebrow. “Why?”

“I, uh-” Brown started, embarrassed. “ _ May _ have accidentally snapped at her and uh... _ said I wished I hadn’t let her on the ship _ ...”

“Oh my,” Green sighed. 

“Yeah...I...I didn’t actually  _ want _ to say that at the time, it just…kinda...happened. I sound like a douche right now.”

“Mhm, you really do,” Green snickered. “But I’m sure she’ll forgive you.”

“Why should she? I basically told her I wished I had left her outside, stuck in space, to die.”

“Well,  _ yeah _ , but-” She froze, seeing tears well up in Brown’s eyes. Green’s tone softened as she said “I’ll talk to her. Besides, if you can warm up to us, she can warm back up to you. Don’t worry too much about it.”

“..okay..” She said hesitantly. Green gave her a quick hug before running off to check on Pink.

_ I hope she doesn’t hate me... _

…

Pink shoved another tentacle into her dripping cunt. Her heat had only gotten worse within the past few days, causing her to feel more miserable (and horny) as time went on.

She whined loudly, curling the many tentacles inside her. She was covered in a thick sheen of sweat and her heart pounded in her chest.

She quickened her pace as she teetered on the edge of a climax

Someone knocked loudly on her door.

“Give me a minute-” She grunted.

She shoved yet  _ another _ tentacle in her, causing slight pain for a second before returning to pleasure. One of her tentacles brushed against her sweet spot, and she was sent into the hardest orgasm she’s ever had.

She yelled out in pleasure, not caring if the person outside heard her. Quickly removing the tentacles and at least attempting to look better, she got up and went for the door.

She opened the door, noticing both a note taped to it and an uncomfortable Green standing there.

“Hello? Is everything okay?” She pulled the note off the door.

“Uhm. not exactly. Brown wanted me to check up on you.” Green looked Pink up and down.

“ _ Brown _ ?”

“Y-yeah.”

Pink looked dumbfounded at Green and began reading the note.

“Not enough energy to keep your preferred form?” 

She looked down and saw her true form instead of her favored one. “Hm. Guess so.”

Looking back at the note, she finished reading. She stared up at Green, as if saying “Is this true?”

Green nodded. “She came to me yesterday asking if she could talk to me. I feel so bad for her...Her mom treats her like complete shit.”

“Oh-” Pink raised her eyebrows.

“Yeah. She left me an apology note too.”

“Wow.”

“Oh, and when she asked me to check up on you, she started crying because she was worried you’d hate her. Poor thing. I told her that I didn’t think you would, but...”

“I...” Pink started. 

_ Brown cried over me? _

“I’m hurt about what she said to me - you know what she said, right?”

“Yup.”

“Okay. I’m hurt about what she said, but I don’t hate her for it. It’s honestly kind of surprising that she went from hating  _ us _ to worrying about if  _ we _ hate  _ her _ .”

“Seriously, I was surprised enough when she asked to talk to me,” Green laughed.

“She’s worried about me being in heat, too. Not like, she’s afraid that I’ll rape her, though.”

“What’d she say?”

Pink glanced back at the note and read “Hope you start feeling better soon. I don’t know how long this heat thing lasts, but it makes you go into your room most of the day.”

“Interesting.”

She nodded in agreement. “She might be shocked to know this is gonna last for around a month.”

“Maybe she might change her mind about the whole breeding thing by then,” Green said with a wide grin.

Pink’s heart skipped a beat. She forced the strange new emotions down and swallowed dryly. “M-maybe..”

“Ooh, did that make someone excited?” Green teased.

“N-no! It didn’t!”

Green laughed. “Your tentacles are wrapped up in the shape of a heart.”

She looked behind her and saw that they were, in fact, wrapped together forming a heart. She quickly unraveled them and looked back to Green with wide eyes.

“Also, you turned a  _ lovely _ shade of red.”

Pink stared at her. She attempted to go back to her natural color, but she doubted it was working.

Her doubts were confirmed when Green continued laughing. “Come on, you love-sick idiot. I’m guessing Brown’s still in admin.”

She hesitantly took a step out of her room. Green took that as an “Okay” and began walking to the stairs. 

She quickly followed after, almost tripping down the stairs in her haste. 

“Calm down, it’s not like Brown’s going anywhere.”

Pink muttered a quiet “Sorry.” before continuing down.


End file.
